


Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Nagisa has an idea, and he is surprisingly hard to resist.





	Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Received a 'soft' request for some SouGisa smut. I certainly hope that, if this is your cup of tea, you enjoy it. I do so enjoy our Free Fellas enjoying each other. <3
> 
> Thanks for clicking and reading!!

"Hey, whose stuff is this?" Sousuke boomed over the din, glaring balefully at the bag tossed against his locker. When he received no reply, he quickly grabbed it, tossing it to the bench so he could get dressed. Practice had ran long, he was tired, and even he could admit his mood was less than stellar. Lost in his frustrated ruminations, he finished toweling off from his shower and was tugging on his briefs when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's impressive, Sou-chan." An wicked giggle soon followed, and Sousuke's gaze swung to his left, where Nagisa was standing with a hand on his hip, very obviously staring at Sousuke's crotch with a playful gleam in his eye.

Rolling his eyes, Sousuke sighed and finished pulling up his underwear. "Nagisa, seriously, I do not have the patience for your crap, right now. Please go bother someone else."

Nagisa let one eyebrow raise, the corner of his mouth lifting. "Sou-chan… I was giving you a compliment!"

"Then go 'compliment' someone else," Sousuke replied without missing a beat, stepping into his jeans. A bored, exasperated sigh puffed from his lips when Nagisa stepped closer.

"Mm, but Sou-chan… I've never seen anything like that, before. I can't exactly go complimenting people on things they don't have."

A hint of confusion finally breaking through on his face, Sousuke tilted his head slightly, pausing as he buttoned his fly. "What the… Nagisa? Look, I don't know what you're on about, but will you please get lost? Jesus." Sousuke turned away, reaching into his locker for his shirt, but his breath caught in his throat as he felt a hand lightly gripping him over his zipper.

"Wanna get lost WITH me for a little bit?" Nagisa murmured, leaning in close enough that his soft voice just barely reached Sousuke's ears.

Slapping Nagisa's hand from his pants, Sousuke rounded on him, fingers gently but efficiently shoving him away. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, eyes darting around the room. "God damn, Nagisa, are you crazy?" Sousuke jerked his attention back to his locker, roughly yanking his shirt over his head while a light flush rose to his cheeks. Sousuke's opinion of this particular evening continued to plummet, now having to wrestle with Nagisa's bizarre behavior as well as his disappointment in his own performance at practice. _I just want to go home and pass out. I don't have the energy to deal with this, right now. And what on earth is he thinking?_

"Sou-chan, I promise it will be fun," Nagisa cooed, having somehow moved even closer while Sousuke's attention was diverted. "I'm really good at it."

Stark astonishment painted Sousuke's features as he slowly turned to face Nagisa, and he felt his mouth drop slightly open before he managed to reply. "Nagisa? What… What are you talking about?"

Face the picture of innocence, Nagisa drug a fingertip softly down Sousuke's forearm. "Giving head. I'm really good at it." Nagisa's eyes were turned, watching the movement of his hand on Sousuke's skin, and Sousuke felt a slight chill shudder through him at Nagisa's touch.

"I… Nagisa, I don't know what in the hell has gotten into you, but I'm going home." _WHAT?? Why is he talking about blow jobs? What the actual hell is going on, here?_ Slamming his locker, Sousuke lifted his bag to his shoulder and began to stride out of the locker room, Nagisa scurrying to grab his things and follow.

"I bet I could make you come, Sou-chan," Nagisa whispered as he caught up, bumping his shoulder into Sousuke's arm.

"I don't even… Seriously, Nagisa, are you having a stroke or something? I know you're a weirdo, but this crap is unbelievable even for you."

Tugging lightly on the sleeve of Sousuke's shirt, Nagisa giggled, running around in front of him, forcing him to a stop. "What's the harm in letting me try? It'll either feel good, or I'll stop. What do you have to lose?"

"Nagisa. I don't mess around with dudes, okay? I have no goddamned CLUE what has gotten into you, but please stop. I just want to go home and relax. You were annoying me before, but now you are genuinely starting to piss me off." Sousuke wasted no further time, his long legs carrying him as far from Nagisa as they could.

"Sou-chan! Wait!" Nagisa cried, refusing to be left behind. "Maybe I could sweeten the deal for you… How about if I can't make you come, I have to buy you a soda after every joint practice for the rest of the year?"

Sousuke's eyes darted wildly around the quad, his hand jerkily motioning to Nagisa to lower his voice. "Would you fucking be QUIET?! Oh my GOD…" he whispered through gritted teeth, grabbing Nagisa's bicep with rough fingers and dragging him behind the corner of the cafeteria. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't go screaming stuff like that across campus! And also, why are you DOING this? Please, leave me alone."

Shrugging slightly, a careless grin on his face, Nagisa beamed up at Sousuke. "Why? Because I want the practice. I've never blown anyone as big as you. I wanna see if I can do it."

Sousuke felt the tips of his ears redden, and he dropped his eyes to the grass. He knew he was big, but no one had ever come right out and said so before, and he had to admit to himself that there was a part of him that was flattered. "Nagisa. That's insane. Don't just go around offering to blow random people, okay? You're going to end up getting yourself into a dangerous situation. Just… Stop."

Nagisa was nothing if not observant, and he quickly picked up on the change in Sousuke's demeanor. Stepping closer, he drug his fingernails up the fly of Sousuke's jeans, smiling when Sousuke let out a tiny gasp. "But you aren't a random person, Sou-chan." When Sousuke didn't step back or slap his hand away, Nagisa snagged his fingertip in the waist of his pants. "If you don't like it, all you have to do is say so, okay?"

"Nagisa, there is no way I'm letting yo-" Sousuke's jaw slammed shut as Nagisa dropped to his knees, popping the button and lowering the zip of his jeans before Sousuke could register what had happened. Eyes blowing wide, Sousuke frantically glanced around, afraid of being seen. "Nagisa!" he hissed sharply when Nagisa pulled his briefs down, exposing him. "Someone will see us! Cut this shit OUT!"

"Mm-hmm," Nagisa hummed cheerfully, positioning himself directly in front of Sousuke as he stared hungrily at his cock. "Right." Sousuke gritted his teeth as Nagisa chuckled and pulled his soft member into his mouth, movements unhurried and gentle.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this right now. What in the hell is wrong with me? I'm letting another dude suck my cock? This is crazy. I just want to be at home, asleep. I didn't want… Oh… Oh no… Oh god, it actually feels really good…_ Sousuke's jaw slackened, his eyes drawn to Nagisa's mouth as he hardened, pushing Nagisa's lips apart. _Oh shit…_

"Mm, Sou-chan, you taste really good," Nagisa purred, pulling off to give Sousuke's now fully swollen dick a couple slick strokes with his hand. "Does it… feel good?" His eyes locked on Sousuke's, coyly gazing up through his lashes while he slid himself back down Sousuke's arousal.

"Oh shit," Sousuke choked out, his eyes darting left and right, terrified of being caught. "Nagisa, you don't have to-" Sousuke's words were interrupted by his own guttural groan as Nagisa shoved himself completely onto Sousuke's cock, the tip of his nose pushing up where it bumped against Sousuke's abs. "Oh my god," Sousuke whimpered, his eyes falling closed as Nagisa began to swallow around him, the rhythmic pulsing of his throat unlike anything Sousuke had ever felt. "Nagi-saaaa…" 

The fingers of one of Sousuke's hands tangled into Nagisa's hair, Sousuke beginning to lose himself in pleasure. "Oh, ooh-ooh shit… Mm, Nagisa, this is…" When Nagisa responded by rapidly sliding himself up and down Sousuke's cock, creating as much suction as possible as loud, lewd noises began to ring out from their little hidden corner of the campus, Sousuke's head tilted back, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut.

Sousuke's vocalizations had become strained, unintelligible grunts of sound, crying out each time Nagisa dove onto him. It didn't take long at all before Sousuke could feel a familiar heat pooling in his gut, his hips starting to buck into Nagisa of their own volition, and he dropped his eyes to Nagisa's head. "Oh shit Nagisa, oh god… I think I'm…" When Nagisa's eyes snapped to his, Sousuke's breath hitched at the sight; his cock completely buried in Nagisa's mouth, and Nagisa's eyes smiling at him playfully.

"Oh fuck!" Sousuke spat, his fingers clenching into a fist in Nagisa's hair. "Oh god, I'm really close, Nagisa… I'm gonna… I'm gonna come. So you can-" A stuttered moan was torn from Sousuke's chest as Nagisa picked up the pace, and Sousuke felt himself let go, Nagisa choking slightly when Sousuke's release slapped into the back of his throat. "Na-gii-saaa oh shit oh god…" Sousuke, using the hand on Nagisa's head as leverage, began to shove himself into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa eagerly met each thrust with a push of his own, and they rode out the rest of Sousuke's climax, Sousuke's grunts of pleasure eventually quieting, movements becoming softer and more subdued, until both eventually stilled.

Breaths nothing but short, abrupt panting, Sousuke felt his cheeks flash with heat, the gravity of what had just happened finally settling in for him while Nagisa slowly stood, wiping his chin on his forearm.

"So? Was it good?" Nagisa giggled, eyes never leaving Sousuke's face as he brushed the grass from his knees.

Lips pulling back from his teeth in an embarrassed grimace, Sousuke looked away, quickly tucking himself back into his pants. "No, Nagisa, you didn't have to… Or, I mean, um… Yeah, obviously it was good. But you didn't have to do that."

Nagisa reached out, snagging the hem of Sousuke's shirt. "I know, Sou-chan. I wanted to. I'd do it again, if you ever want to. I liked it." When Sousuke swung a startled glance to Nagisa, his mouth was curled with a wicked grin. "Didn't you like it?"

Nagisa snickered gleefully as Sousuke attempted to stammer out a reply. "I don't think that… It's pretty clear… You know, I'm pretty sure we…" Slapping his hands to his face, Sousuke tried to pull himself together. "Fine, I liked it. Obviously, I liked it. I don't think I've ever come that hard. What the hell… Where did you learn to do that? OH GOD, never mind, don't tell me. But like… You don't have to do it again. Hell… I kinda feel like I owe you one, honestly. That was…" Sousuke found a nervous giggle pushing up from his chest, despite his efforts to keep it down. Finally letting his eyes settle on Nagisa's, a slight smile turned his lips. "That was amazing. Um, thank you."

Nagisa's eyebrows shot up, a surprised grin spreading over his face. "You OWE me, huh? I like the sound of that!!" Grabbing Sousuke's arm, Nagisa began running, dragging Sousuke along. "Come on! You at least have to walk me to the bus stop!"

Sousuke began to laugh, trotting behind as Nagisa skipped ahead, turning around to point at him. "I'm not gonna forget what you said! And if you can't make me come, you'll owe me an Iwatobi Cream Bread after every joint practice for the rest of the year!!"


End file.
